The Beginning
by EvilKath
Summary: Another possible AWE ending. No real spoilers here. Lizzie and Jack celebrate the fact they are both alive, after the great battle with Davy Jones and Beckett. Every time something ends, something new begins. Angsty & sexy. Sparrabeth, JackElizabeth


Hey there, my friends! This is my first attempt at something at least a bit smutty, so please be kind.

Oh and I didn't have a beta with this one, so don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: As always, sadly the characters belong to Disney.

Warning: Adult themes.

Pairing: Sparrabeth

Spoilers: almost none (just Will 'The Destiny Boy' stuff)

**The Beginning**

"You gave us a great scare, love," his deep, husky voice reverberates in her ears, and for a few seconds she tries to remember what happened. She certainly cannot recall coming to Jack's cabin and lying on the floor. She doesn't remember taking most of her clothes off either (_why is she wearing only a long shirt anyway?)._ But something must have happened, because her vision is blurred and her head hurts like hell.

What she would _really_ love to do, is go back to sleep, but Jack doesn't let her. Instead, he lifts up her head, and a few drops of sweet liquid fall between her, slightly parted, lips. Suddenly her throat feels as if it was on fire, she coughs, but a sharp pain in her abdomen almost makes her lose consciousness again.

"Easy there," he soothes her, and slowly the black spots vanish from before her eyes, the throbbing pain at the back of her head subsides a little.

"What… what happened?" she asks weakly.

"You did something incredibly,_ incredibly_ stupid," he answers, caressing her cheek gently, and with a flash, the shattered memories start to fall back into place.

_Jack fighting in the rain with Davy Jones, and then tripping over something. His enemy, rushing to strike his final blow. The feeling that she cannot let Jack die again._

"Why would you do something like that, Lizzie?" his soft and concerned voice interrupts the rush of her thoughts.

"I owed you a life," she answers honestly "I had to do something."

"Yes," he admits "You had to do _something_, like hiding somewhere safe, for instance. This would be a 'something' I could live with." _Something _she_ could live with_…

He doesn't say it out-loud, but she knows exactly what's on his mind. "Oh Jack," she says, in a delicate voice she rarely uses, and usually only when they are alone.

"Do not 'Oh Jack' me, missy. You almost got yourself killed," and although he wishes he had the power to protect her from all the cruelty of the world, he knows it is not possible, because she has chosen her path. They both know there is nothing now that could stop her from fighting as a part of the crew. She is one of them, having proven her worth as a warrior and a leader, and she would never, ever hide while he was risking his life.

But it's not about her fighting, it's about her standing between him and the blade of destiny, it's about her selfless act of sacrificing herself to save his pathetic excuse for a life. That's what he can neither ignore, nor accept. Yet it is something he can understand. _He would have done the same, damn thing. _

The realization must scare the hell out of him, because Lizzie notices the worried expression on his face. "How bad is it?" she asks. She feels all right, but for all she knows, she could be dying from internal damages Jack didn't have the courage to tell her about.

"You'll live," he sighs, with a slight, relieved smile upon his lips, and she understands that just like her, he wasn't so certain at first.

Silence falls between them, and for a few seconds they just stare at each other. And she hates to end this moment of peacefulness, but she just has to know what has occurred when she was unconscious. "What happened to…" she doesn't dare to end the question already formed in her mind. Hearing it said out-loud would make it too real, and she's not sure she's ready for such finality.

But Elizabeth doesn't have to finish the question, for Jack understands her instantly. His features darken, and a grim expression appears on his face. She reads the answer in his, filled with pain, eyes, and with a surprise realizes that although the unspoken information makes her feel miserable and sick, her heart is not breaking as maybe it should be. It also strikes her that there was this part of her, which knew all along that sooner or late something like this would happen.

"So he fulfilled his destiny," she says.

"You could say so, yes." Jack looks at her, trying to see what effect this information has on her, but she seems strangely reconciled to her fiancé's fate.

"Do you think he knew about… _us_?" _About what we said that night before the fight?_

"I believe he did. He even made a very serious and William-like vow, about how he would kill me the moment I placed my unworthy foot on a deck of a ship, were I ever to make you unhappy. I don't think it was a joke, though," he finishes with such a mixture of sadness, fear and confusion written in his features, Lizzie cannot help but laugh, amused.

"Jack?" she says then seriously, and he looks at her with concern. "Would you be so kind and take me to the bed? My back hurts from the floor and it's awfully cold down here."

"I'm sorry, darling" he takes her into his arms to place her on the soft pillows. Then he starts covering her with blankets, but she stops him. "Lay by me," she whispers, locking her stare with his.

"I'm not sure we should be…" he begins, but she cuts him off. "I said lay by me, not 'Ravish me in a friendly manner, using your scandalous piratey ways'," there is this slightest bit of faked irritation in her voice, which causes the deep, low chuckle that escapes his throat.

"I cannot be responsible for my body's reactions, love. Not every day Ladies such as yourself ask me to join them in bed," he says, taking his shirt off and then he slips under her blanket, wearing only breeches. She shifts a little, so that her body is pressed against his. Her hand moves to his chest and rests upon his heart and the steady rhythm of his heartbeat under her fingers makes her smile.

"So it really is over," she whispers.

"I would prefer to think of it as of the beginning," he starts playing with her hair, still wet from the rain and with a surprise he notices a silver trinket, attached to the end of a braid hidden among her golden locks. "What is it?" he takes it between his dark fingers, and it jingles in his palm.

"Just my lucky charm. I…ah _stole_ it in Singapore, because it reminded me of you"

"Did it bring you any luck?" he asks quietly.

"You tell me," she says, before bringing her lips to his neck. He tries to say something, but then she delicately bites his earlobe, and all thoughts instantly evaporate from his brain. And no, he really cannot be responsible for his body's reactions, when she plays with him in this way. He lets out a deep growl, and a soft laugh escapes Lizzie's lips.

"You're playing with fire, love," he warns, when he finally manages to get his voice back. She is wounded (_not badly_) and they shouldn't be doing this right now. But they both share this desperate need to cherish every moment of the life they were so damn close to losing. For it was nothing but luck that let them both survive this hellish night.

And so he starts trailing kisses upon her body, while his hand slips under the long shirt he put on her after striping her of the soaked, Chinese armor. He takes his time to explore the mysteries of her naked flesh, feeling her shiver under his feather-like touch.

Suddenly, she swears under her breath, as the tips of his fingers not deliberately brush over the rough edge of her wound. "I'm so sorry," Jack apologizes, but she shakes her head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she says. "I brought it upon myself, don't you know?" and he ponders if she is talking about the bloody gash on her stomach or maybe about his touch.

God, if it wasn't for her, he would be dead by now. He saw it in Davy Jones' eyes. The man would not hesitate to kill him, but then this mad girl jumped right between them and Davy _did_ hesitate. Maybe he was too old fashioned to hurt women, even as deadly as Elizabeth herself. And only thanks to that she is now warm and soft under his palms, not cold, stiff and… _dead._

Jack startles Elizabeth, when he buries his head in her chest, but she willingly welcomes his embrace. He feels her hands upon his head and the touch makes him tremble. After everything that's been said, he is still amazed she doesn't shy away from his touch, doesn't run away to marry someone more worthy of her, like every sane woman would.

She tightens her embrace and he finds it natural that they bodies fit so perfectly together. He savors this moment, wishing it could last for the whole fucking eternity.

When she moves under him, for a few seconds he thinks she came to her senses and will tell him to take his filthy fingers off her, leave, and never come back. And God knows, he would oblige, because he is now hers in every possible manner and there is nothing he wouldn't do to please her wishes, even if it would kill him. But she doesn't say a word, just lifts his head up, to place the softest of kisses upon his closed eyelids.

His hand goes back to her stomach and once again he traces his finger along the wound, not exactly touching it, so that he doesn't cause her pain again. He knows exactly how deep and how long it is, he examined it himself, and so he also knows exactly how fucking close it was, _how close_…

"Jack, don't go there…" she pleads him softly, and he opens his eyes to look at her questioningly. "Don't think what could've happened, there is no point."

"How did you…," he starts, surprised.

"I know you well, Jack Sparrow," she smiles softly.

"You know too much for your own good."

"You wish I didn't?"

"I…No, I'm glad you know me," he answers, but moves his stare down, somewhat shyly.

A few seconds pass and then Lizzie puts her palm under his chin, to make him look at her. "I want you to understand something, Jack. I am here now, because I chose to be with the man, I'm not here for the Legend."

Jack's low laugh resounds in Lizzie's ears "Before this night is over, I will show you why I became a Legend."

"You are way too sure of yourself, Captain," she teases.

"Am I?" he asks, while his hand starts to wander lazily up her naked thigh. He moves her shirt up, thanking heavens he didn't have time to find fitting breeches for her and that she didn't ask for them, because the shirt was long enough to cover everything. His hand stops just a few inches from the spot she needs to feel him most.

"I won't ravish you tonight, Lizzie. I don't want you to ruin your stitches, I worked too hard to sew you up nicely," he says softly, and a look of confusion appears on her face. "But don't worry, I'll make sure we enjoy this night nevertheless. If you still want to," his last statement is in fact a question, and in an answer, she shifts a little so that his palm is resting now upon her curls.

"A good memory to blot out all the bad memories of this night?" she asks.

"Exactly…"

"You know there is always rum if you want to drink yourself into oblivion," she jokes, but feels butterflies in her stomach, being oh so aware of the hand pressed against her womanhood.

"That may surprise you, but there are better and definitely more _enjoyable_ ways of spending your time than drinking," he sends her a smile and she just knows that if she was standing now, her knees would go weak from that sight.

She lowers her head to his lips, while his fingers find their way to that secret place between her thighs. Gently parting the folds, he strokes her in a few swift movement and growls, feeling the wetness on his fingers. God, she wants him as much as he wants her and the thought makes him shiver with desire. He would give almost everything to be able to have her right here, right now. But he knows it won't happen tonight, because she is wounded and, damn, if he isn't man enough to restrain himself.

She moans quietly, while he is having his wicked way with her and he knows that with his every movement she gets closer to the edge.

"You're a wild creature, darlin'," he breathes in her ear, but the only answer he gets is yet another cry of pleasure that escapes her parted lips. Her hips rock against his palm, and Jack cannot suppress the smile that spreads upon his lips. He cups her breast with his free hand and delicately twists the pink nipple between his fingers. He wants to kiss her, but the desire to see her every reaction to what he's doing wins him over. Lizzie's face is so expressive he cannot take his eyes off her.

He slips one finger inside of her, careful not to damage that delicate piece of skin she was saving for her fiancé, but which she decided to offer him. And maybe he is a greedy, possessive bastard, but he wants her first time to be like it should be, so he just maneuvers his finger shallowly, watching her wriggle under his touch.

Suddenly he stops, and she looks at him in anticipation, aware of the slightest movement of his warm palm.

"Tell me you want this, and nothing else," he whispers hoarsely.

"I… I want this."

"Tell me you want me," he presses.

"You, only you… please.".

"Say my name."

"Capt-," she doesn't finish the word, instead she locks her stare with his and says "I only want you, Jack," her voice definite and sure, and he feels she doesn't say it just because he told her to. For once she is striped of all the lies and pretences, and he knows she is honest. His eyes darken and he moves his palm again, pressing just the way he knows will give her most pleasure and satisfaction. It doesn't take much, a few more strokes and she shudders under him, her fists clenching the blanket spasmodically.

When she finally comes back to her senses and calms down a bit, she pulls him to her. She is aware of his hardness pressed against her hip and her hand moves down, but he catches her by her wrist "Not tonight, love, not like this" The question forms upon her lips and a sudden look of uncertainty appears on her face, but he shakes his head and smiles. "Don't think I don't want to have you, sweet Bess. God knows there is nothing I want more, but I want to have you properly. Tonight I could hurt you and ruin it all. But don't you fret, soon I will make you mine."

She nods and her hand moves back to his dreadlocks. "You won't manage to get rid of me now, I hope you know that. I will not go back to my previous life," she states firmly, but he knows she is not even half as self-confident as she sounds and that she just wants to know if it is real for him just as it is for her.

"I wouldn't let you if you tried, lass," he smiles reassuringly and she relaxes.

"Are we going to look for another treasure now?" she asks after a moment, looking him deep into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Why not?"

"I've already found what I've been looking for," he replies, and even in the darkness he can see she blushes like a young girl.

"I'm telling the truth, love. You have to live your life to the fullest and not waste any opportunities, I learned that the hard way. I'm way too old for being cautious and shy," he laughs, but his eyes are serious as he takes in her beautiful features.

"Life is too short for such _trifles_," she admits, faking this strange accent of his.

"It is."

"You are aware of the fact that I fell for you?" she asks all of a sudden, catching him completely off guard.

"I had my suspicions," he says, but cannot stop the cocky grin that slowly appears on his lips. He awaits her next question, but it never falls so he sighs and looks at her. "You can ask me, you know. Don't be afraid of me."

"I don't want to force you," she answers shyly.

"You're not forcing, when I'm letting you do something," he waits a few seconds, but when she still doesn't say anything, he speaks again, "All right, if you are so frightened, my fearsome Pirate Queen, then you don't have to ask. The answer is 'Yes'."

"Yes?" she asks, surprised.

"Yes," Jack repeats patiently, with faked resignation in his voice. "I tried to fight it. I run as fast as I could, and hell, did I run far. It still didn't help. Even when I was dead, I couldn't erase you from my mind, Lizzie-Beth. You commandeered my bloody heart when I wasn't paying attention."

"Commandeered?" she raises her eyebrow, but is not able to ignore the happiness she feels.

"Aye, nautical term."

"You silly, silly pirate," she says and he chuckles lowly. "So this is it then, Jack? Our new adventure starts here?"

"I believe so. And you know what? I have a great feeling about it," he flashes her his famous golden smile and she knows he says the truth. Not because he has never lied to her before, neither because he is the Legendary Captain Jack Sparrow.

No, she trusts his judgment, because deep inside she feels the same. Fate has always, relentlessly collided them together, twisting their paths so much, they had no other choice but to give in. And she is happy it turned out this way, because with him and only with him, can she let her guards down, and he is the only man who loves and accepts her for whom she really is.

They are both constant castaways, stranded on the most beautiful piece of land on Earth, but as long as they are together, it doesn't matter, for it makes them deliriously happy. And this is why they carry their little, magical island with them, anywhere they go. That's where their compasses were leading them all along.

XXXX

Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
